One Haunting Halloween Night
by LeonardoTheLeader
Summary: It is Halloween for New York but instead of watching the children running around laughing and smiling. The turtles are trapped in an abandoned mansion trying to escape but one thing is keeping them in. A little girl, Lisa.
1. Tricks not Treats

**This story is made for Halloween. I love Halloween and I thought if I made another Fan Fiction you guys who like my Fan Fiction would enjoy more for a holiday! I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. If I did, Leo wouldn't be obsessed with a stupid show in the 2012 series. **

* * *

Chapter One: Tricks not Treats

It was Halloween night. The turtles enjoyed watching the cute young ones dress up and spend time with their families. But the turtles still didn't walk on the streets even though they pretty much blend in with the strange costumes. Leonardo had orders to stay on the roofs tops and don't let them be seen. Leonardo did this to watch over the lighted up city for crime behind the backs of innocence. Anything could happen on a holiday, especially Halloween.

"Look that them! They are so tiny and cute all dressed up!" Mikey said, smiling and sitting at the edge of a city building.

"Mikey don't be seen. Just because it is a holiday with dressing up strangely, doesn't mean we are going to blend in any better." Leo was being over protective as a brother and a leader at the same time.

Donnie with a note pad looked up at Mikey, "Leo is right Mikey, in different ways. One, if we were down there walking about, a child many see us and ask what we dressed as. We could hesitate and mess up. Yeah.. add that to the chart." Donnie said the last part to himself and began to write on the note pad.

Raph let out a loud breath of boredom, "Sence I am bored.." Raph sat next to Donnie, "What are you doing Don?"

"I am making a chart of good and bad possibilities that could happen if we were down there." Donnie answered. Raph lied on his shell and stared at the stars. It was like this for a while. Quiet and still. Suddenly Leo starts to sniff the air.

"Guys! I smell smoke!" Leo informed his brothers and everyone quickly stood. The four stared at the night sky where the source came from. The aroma of smoke hit people's noses. "Let's move!"

The four ran roof top to roof top to a building in flames. (Can somebody say Halloween fail?)

Screams of terror and none of pain erupted of people at the scene. The screams ringed in the turtles ears only making them run faster. The four stopped at a building across from the fire on the roof top. It was an apartment building.

"Fearless, plan?" Raph questioned not letting his eyes draw away from the flames and the terrified people.

"Get in unseen, find survivors and help them out. If anyone asks these are costumes. GO!" Leo ordered and the four separated into two unexpected groups. Mikey, being him jumped across the crowd of people below and on to the building. Luckily no one saw him. Right when Mikey's feet hit the roof top the roof below him collapsed and Mikey fell a story down. Raph ran to the roof top and peeked his head through the hole Mikey created.

"Are you okay?" Raph asked and Mikey looking up from the rubble covering his feet. Mikey shook the dust off him.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about the people trapped in the building." Mikey snapped and Raph was proud of the way Mikey put others first before himself. Raph jumped in the building the way Mikey fell in. "Where are Leo and D?"

"I saw them jump down the back alley. Probably going down to up." Raph answered and the flames around them made it hard to hear each other. "Start looking!" Raph yelled over the flames.

The Donnie and Leo jumped down the fire escape to the bottom. When they touched the ground a rumble sound erupted from the building.

"Leo I don't think the building will hold long." Donnie explained and stared up at the building.

"Then let's go!" Leo said and the two ran to a back door and busted through. The building level they were at didn't have fire. But it did have big glass window at the entrance. They both hid behind a check in desk. "We are still staying hidden."

"I figured." Donnie replied. Leo looked on top of the desk without being seen.

"Do you think there are security cameras?" Leo asked.

"Yea. This is an apartment building." Donnie said leaning against the desk.

"Well some apartment buildings don't. Anyways can you access them? It would be useful for finding people faster." Leo suggested.

"I'll try. You go and look while I fix it up. I'll call your T-phone." Donnie told Leo. Leo quickly ran to a stair case past the flames that covered every inch of the wall. The building was only five stories. Leo made it to the second story and looked around he saw no one around. Leo coughed into his elbow, the smoke was getting to him. That wasn't going to stop him. He ran into a room nothing but flames.

He saw a door way and had a feeling someone might be in there. Leo coughed from the smoke in the air. To get through the door way he had to jump over a wooden beam that was on fire. Leo ran past the fire on the walls and jumped the beam. He landed in the room and no one in it. Leo turned around to walk out but the ceiling from the hallway fell and Leo was trapped in the small room on the second story.

Leo foolishly tried to push the rumble from his path but burned his hands. Leo fell to his knees and held his hands to his chest. His coughing grew worse and the flames slowly but surely made it into the room.

Raph and Mikey checked the top floor no one was there. They went a story down to the fourth story and split up to look again. Mikey was coughing pretty bad and Raph was too but ignored it keeping an eye on his little brother. Raph walked down a hallway dodging sparkles and falling ashes. Raph stopped in place to the sound of crying. Raph went faster and slowly heard the cries grow louder. Raph ran to an apartment room door and kicked it down. A little girl sat there in the corner crying as the fire surrounded the room.

"I will get you out! You have to trust me though!" Raph shouted over the flames, "Do you trust me?!"

The little girl stopped crying and nodded. She slowly stood up and had a hand on a part of the wall not in flames. The fire around her roar and the girl shrieked.

"I'm scared!" The girl cried and Raph walked to her slowly.

"Give me your hand!" Raph shouted holding out his hand over the fire separating the two. The girl took his hand and Raph lifted her over the fire. Raph held her close to his chest and she snuggled in Raph's arms. "Don't worry I will bring you to your family."

The girl cried against his plastron and Raph ignored it. Raph ran out of the room and Mikey wasn't around.

"Mikey! Next floor!" Raph shouted and he looked down at the girl. She was sleep in Raph's arms. She must have been exhausted and stressed. Raph didn't blame her and Raph held her tighter in his arms. Raph quickly looked up and saw Mikey walked slowly to Raph coughing his head off. Raph went to him and handing Mikey the girl.

"You can't stay here. Your hurting yourself by staying. Take her outside, go to a different building. I have a feeling the building will not stay up long. I promise I will come out, alive." Raph said quickly and shoved Mikey to a stair case leading upward. "Go!"

Raph coughed violently and Mikey ran up the stairs. Raph smiled and went to the third story. Minutes passed and Raph haven't found anyone on the third story. Raph then jumped when his T-phone went off. Raph stared at the screen, Donnie was calling. Raph answered.

"Busy here saving lives!" Raph shouted into the T-phone.

"Sorry Raph, but I told Leo I would call him on his T-phone and Leo didn't answer. I think something happened. Have you seen him?" Donnie asked and Raph walked through third story maze of fire.

"I thought he was with you. I haven't seen him." Raph answered and found the stair case. Raph started coughing and stopping walking in the middle of the stair way because his could breath better there.

"Can you look for Leo? I am at the first story looking through the cameras. It looks like all the second story cameras burnt out. I think the fire started on the second story. Anyway, look for Leo and tell him to answer his T-phone." Donnie informed Raph.

"I will and is the fire down at the first floor?" Raph was curious.

"No, it is moving upwards." Donnie answered and it was silence from the rumbles coming from above. "I'll let you go I don't think the building is going to stand another five minutes."

Donnie hung out and Raph put his T-phone back in his belt. Raph ran down to the second level and ran down the hallways.

"Hello?! Anyone there?!" Raph shouted hoping to hear answers. Leo heard Raph shout for a sign of life. Leo not long ago found his T-phone's parts melted from the heat and the room with filled with tons of smoke he could barely breathe. Leo lied on the floor where most of the oxygen was, but it wasn't enough. He couldn't shout to Raph or he would loss his breath. Leo coughed softly feeling he can't make it through this. "Leo?! Please where are you?!"

Leo felt his heart warm up and not from the fire, but from Raph looking so hard to find him. Leo slowly moved his head towards the trapped doorway. Leo took a deep breath of what was left of the air.

"Here!" Leo shouted and he closed his eye. That took a lot from him and Leo coughed hard but quietly.

"Leo! Are you behind here?!" Raph shouted and Leo hear his voice clearer. It was the right place.

"I'm here..." Leo whispered out of breath and he blacked out. Raph started to panic when the coughing and the calls stopped. Raph dug through the rubble despite the burns he gained. Raph dug up the rubble making it lighter. Raph pushed the rubble away from the doorway and the room was filled with smoke when there was the new opening the smoke escaped the small room. Raph ran in quickly and found Leo limp on the floor.

Raph picked up Leo bridal style and ran out of the room. The rumbles grew worse, the building was going to come down any second. Raph ran down the hallway stepping on flames that were loose. Raph's shoulder hit a wooden beam that was on fire leaving a mark on Raph's shoulder. Raph made it to the stair way and to the first story.

"The building is coming down!" Raph shouted and ran out a back door that was already open. Raph ran into the alley way and Donnie followed close behind.

"Where's Mikey!" Donnie shouted and I sighed.

"I sent him off to safety.." Raph said trying not to cough. Raph jumped on to a ladder on a fire escape with Leo in his arms. He climbed up quickly so when the building goes down they weren't on the ground where the rubble will spread. Raph made it to the top of the building and quickly fixed the position Leo was in his arms. Leo was limp and still in Raph's arms it was concerning that Leo was gone. Leo then coughed a bit and his head turned to face Raph's plastron. Leo didn't open his eyes or talk, he almost died.

Suddenly a loud explosion sound played behind Raph. Raph slowly turned around and saw the building going down. Screams from the crowd on the other side of the building. Raph fixed his grip on Leo again and Donnie stepped up from the ladder.

"Lets find Mikey, then you can explain what happened to Leo." Donnie said quietly. Raph nodded and they looked around the nearest build tops for Mikey. "There!"

Donnie shouted and pointed across the street to a roof top. Raph sighed seeing Mikey sitting at the middle of the roof. Raph held Leo tighter and back up a bit. Raph sprinted and jumped across the clueless crowd. Raph landed on his feet not far from Mikey. Donnie follow in Raph's foot work and landed next to Raph.

"Told you I'd be back." Raph said quietly not wanting to hurt his throat from coughing.

"Raphie! I was scared that something happened." Mikey sees Leo condition, "Oh my _kami_." (Kami is Japanese for god.)

"Where's the girl?" Raph asked placing Leo down on the ground.

"She said she wanted to talk to you went you came back." Mikey said looking at Leo. Mikey pointed to the other end of the building, "Over there."

"Thanks little brother." Raph said patting Mikey's and Mikey went paled.

"Did he? He thanked me..and patted my head!" Mikey said to Donnie and Mikey did a little dance. Donnie check Leo out while Mikey had his own little party. Raph smiled and walked to the girl.

"Hey, you ok?" Raph started.

"I am now that you saved me.." The girl turned to Raph. She was probably in age eight. She had black long tangled hair, a light pink dirty and burnt long dress with holes, dirty tennis shoes, brown beautiful eyes, she was pale and skinny for her size. "I'm Lisa. I don't like telling a lot of people but I have no family. I have a home, sort of. I get no visitors."

"Why were you in the apartment building, Lisa?" Raph asked.

"Because it is Halloween. I thought I could get candy to feed me for the night. When I went in there was no one around. Then the fire.." Lisa said in fear from the last part.

"I was help you until things are set right." Raph was determined to help the girl till she had a home. That was a promise. Lisa smiled at the red masked turtle.

"Thank you." Lisa said hugging Raph. Lisa like his promise and a promise he shall keep.

* * *

**Chapter one, done! I would deeply appreciate reviews. Tell me what you thought of the new Fan Fiction. Peace!**

**_~LeonardoTheLeader_**


	2. Untold Things

**Bet your aren't expecting this to happen.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Untold Things

Mikey and Donnie decided to take the little girl home and take care of Leo because he was trapped in a room full of smoke. Leo was coughing and exhausted, but hasn't woken up. Loud sirens sounded. Raph came back from talking with the girl. Raph sat next to Leo and the little girl sat next to Raph.

"Guys, this is Lisa." Raph gestured to Lisa. Mikey waved and gave a smile. Donnie nodded has a hello. "She wants us to spend a night with her to her house to make her feel better."

Donnie gasped, "What about her parents! They will find us. Plus they can comfort her." Donnie pointed out and Lisa started to slightly cry. Raph clutched his fists and shook his head at Donnie.

Raph looked to Lisa. "Is it ok if I tell them." Raph said gently and wiped her tears away. She nodded and Raph turned to Mikey and Donnie again. "She doesn't have a family."

Donnie dropped his jaw and Mikey's eyes widen. "Dude, that stinks!" Mikey said and Lisa wiped new tears away.

"Yeah. I live by myself. I was put in an orphanage once but everyone acted weird around me then I was...kicked out.." Lisa said slowly and dropped her head, "I don't know why."

"You never told me that." Raph whispered and everyone was silent for a long time. No one wished to speak. There was questions wanting to be asked but none asked. Then the silence broke by coughs and everyone looked towards Leo. "Leo?"

Leo slowly opened his eyes and stared in Raph's. Leo eyes widen and he sat up.

"We're out of the building?" Leo asked himself quickly and he touched himself like it wasn't real. "I...I thought...I thought I died."

Raph's eyes widened too and Donnie sat next to Raph.

"Well Raph got you out. He didn't tell me where or what happened to you either. Do you mind explaining?" Donnie asked and Leo nodded slightly.

"I was checking the second story and it seem abandoned. I saw a room that had a wooden beam burning in front of it and swear I heard cries coming from the room. I into the room but it was empty. The doorway collapsed and I was stuck inside. I don't know how long I was in there but the smoke got thicker and there was barely air in the room. My T-phone broke from being overheated. I got tired and lied on the floor and it was easier to breathe lying down. I heard Raph, he was screaming for anyone to answer. I tried so hard to scream but there was not enough air. I took my chances and screamed. My head started to hurt really bad after that. Raph asked if I was behind a pile of rubble and I started to black out. I don't know what happened after that." Leo explained everything he knew. Everyone was shocked, even Lisa.

"After I found out you were in the room, I dug you out and this happened." Raph said holding up his hands that were burnt black all the way around. Donnie gasped and grabbed his wrists where they weren't burnt.

"You didn't tell me this happened!" Donnie said examining his burnt hands.

"And this is why I didn't tell you. You would grow on my freaking back and watch my every move and make sure I didn't do the things I like to do." Raph said and pulled his hands away, "Plus I can't feel them."

"You can't feel them because you burnt them so bad!" Donnie shouted.

"Hey at least Leo is ok! Right?" Raph said and turned to Leo. Everyone followed his move and looked at Leo.

"My chest feels like its on fire but I am glad to be alive. So I good." Leo said with a weak smile. Mikey stood up quickly.

"Dudes! What are we going to tell Splinter! We saved her from a fire and now have to stay a night with her!" Mikey suddenly blurt out and Raph slapped him. The girl quickly turned around so they couldn't see her wicked smile.

"I just wanted you to know what I go through at night." Lisa whispered with a smile on her face. Raph walked to her.

"What was that?" Raph asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about how nice you are to stay a night with me." Lisa turned to the other a different type of smile, more of excitement.

"So who is that?" Leo asked.

"This is Lisa. She was apparently the only one in the burning building. Lisa wanted us to stay the night with her to calm her from her fright." Raph answered and Leo attempted to stand.

"Are you joking? Once we leave she going to tell the police of our existence!" Leo protested and Mikey grabbed his arm to help him balance.

"She is family less and the police know it. If she told about us it wouldn't matter. She would be taken away and plus who listens to kids these days." Raph argued and Lisa frowned.

"You don't listen to me?" Lisa almost started crying. Raph got on his knees in front of the girl.

"No no no no! I listen to you! I am just a kid too. Its fine." Raph comforted the child and she ran up to him. Lisa hugged Raph and Raph was shocked at first but hugged back. She smiled evilly and dug her pinky nail in Raph's shoulder. Raph showed no reaction to it and a tiny toxin enter Raph's shoulder no one noticed Lisa actions. She pulled her pinky out and no trace was left. She let go from the long hug and she stared in Raph's eyes.

"Remember, you promised me." Lisa whispered and Raph nodded.

"Sure kid." Raph said and pat her head.

"So where is your house, Lisa?" Donnie asked and she smiled.

"It isn't far. Follow me." Lisa said and she walked to the edge of the building and jumped off the three-story building landing on her feet in an alley way. Raph quickly jumped down and ran to her.

"Why did you do that?!" Raph asked. Lisa smiled creepy

"There are still things you don't know about me." She tilted her head and continued to smile. She started to giggle and Donnie jumped down.

"Is she ok?!" Donnie asked and Lisa stopped giggling.

"I do that all the time. It didn't hurt." Lisa said and crossed her arms. She looked up to see Mikey holding Leo's arm.

"We'll travel roof top. We can't walk around the side walks." Mikey shouted down and Raph nodded. Mikey jumped over the alley way with Leo. Raph climbed up a fire escape with Donnie following.

"Follow me and don't get lost." Lisa smiled with a soft giggle. She started the skip down the alley way. "The game has barely started, hopefully I don't lose you _three._ I will never lose my Raphael." Lisa said to herself and started to run instead of skipping. The turtles followed on roof top, Leo had help.

Lisa ran through crowds of trick or treaters and continued down town. The building started to seem smaller and less. Lisa was driving them out of the city. The turtles still followed but were worried to leave New York City and follow the strange girl. Lisa ran into a neighborhood and the turtles were behind. Lisa stopped and watched the turtles, in the shadows, make their way closer.

"You guys are slow." Lisa teased and the four stopped in front of her.

"This neighborhood is abandoned." Donnie pointed out.

"How do you know?" Mikey asked.

"Well the houses are in bad condition and I see no cars in any drive ways." Donnie said panting a bit from running. "Where are we?"

"The border of New York." Lisa answered with a smile. Leo dropped his jaw.

"H-How did we run that far?! It felt like we only ran a mile!" Leo shouted.

"We did." Lisa said and winked at the black eyed Raph. Raph winked back and his eyes turned normal.

"How did we get here? We were just on the roof tops." Raph was clueless.

"Oh my Raphael, do not worry. It was no big deal." Lisa smiled with a soft giggle. Raph turned to his brothers.

"Maybe it was not a good idea to promise her anything." Raph whispered, Lisa heard and she growled. Lisa's happy attitude was gone.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY RAPHIE! YOU ARE MINE YOU BRAT!" Lisa screamed and closed her eyes. She took deep breaths and she calmed up. She giggled, "This is all just part of the game." Lisa opened her eyes and the turtles backed up.

"Ugh Lisa, listen we have family to attend to. So we are just going to be on our way." Donnie said turning around and started to walk off with Leo and Mikey following. Donnie turned his head to Lisa and saw Raph not following. Raph turned to me slowly and I stopped walking. "Come on Raph. We got to go."

Raph turned around fully and brought his head up. His eyes were black and he made fists.

"Never give a promise to a _devil._" Lisa said and giggled. Raph smiled and Lisa pull a serious face on. "Get them. The game must continue. This ends at night!"

Raph ran to them, Mikey and Donnie started to run but Leo didn't. Leo couldn't run by himself and was caught first. Mikey and Donnie felt bad because they couldn't help him. Leo was brought to Lisa and forced on his knees.

"Good Raphie." Lisa said and Raph held Leo's arms.

"What did you do to Raph!" Leo shouted and Lisa smiled.

"He's mine. Do you get it?! He promise to help me." Lisa said and touched a finger on Leo's head. Right when she removed her finger Leo went unconscious. Raph let Leo go and his body lied on the floor with no movement. "Get the others."

Raph took off running after the others and had speed to catch up. Raph ran up to Donnie and grabbed him by the wrists.

"Raph! What is wrong with you! RAPH?!" Donnie shouted and Raph dragged him back to Lisa. "Raph..please...I would do anything to help you..I love you"

Raph stopped walking and his eyes changed back to normal. He dropped Donnie and rubbed his head. He looked down and quickly got on his knees.

"Donnie! Are you ok?!" Raph asked and Donnie nodded sitting up.

"Your back! But how?" Donnie asked himself and Raph was lost.

"Back? What?" Raph was confused.

"You don't remember? I think Lisa is controlling you." Donnie explained and Raph gasped.

At that moment Lisa grew angry, "RAPH! BRING ME THE OTHERS!" Raph's eyes turned to black again and he grabbed Donnie.

"NO! Raph!" Donnie shouted and Raph covered Donnie's mouth. Raph ran to Lisa and put Donnie in front of Lisa like he did with Leo. "I don't know what you did to my brother but I am figuring it out. Piece by piece."

Donnie's eyes trailed to Leo's limp body and Donnie gasped. "Your next." Lisa said and put her finger on Donnie's head. Raph dropped Donnie and took off for Mikey. Raph used his speed to catch up to Mikey. Mikey ran back the direction where the city was. Raph jumped and grabbed Mikey's ankles. Raph stood back up and held Mikey upside down by the ankles.

"Raph! I know you promise this crazy girl something, but what the freak dude! We're brothers! Your promise thing as gone way out of hand!" Mikey protested and Raph slung Mikey over his shoulder. Raph started to run back to Lisa and Mikey began to cry. Mikey cry on Raph's back and Raph came to a sudden stop. Raph pulled Mikey off his shoulder and put Mikey in front of him. Mikey faced Raph and stared in Raph cold black eyes.

"W-Who are you?" Mikey continued to let tears run down his face. Raph turned Mikey to face the other way and Mikey saw Donnie and Leo on the floor unconscious. Mikey cried more and the back on his knees were kicked. Mikey fell to his knees and he watched Lisa walk to him.

"You're the funny and sensitive one. Funny..Pfft. Not for long." Lisa smiled and giggled. She put her finger on his head.

"Noo-" Mikey screamed before the finger was removed. Mikey body fell forward and was limp like the others.

"You three lost a turn." Lisa smiled.

* * *

**Holy flipping bird terds! I bet you didn't expect that! I wasn't either, wait..I wrote it...Hehehe oh snap! Please review on what you thought of the chapter! If I like what you put I will mention you and your review next chapter. Peace!**

_**~LeonadoTheLeader**_


	3. The Game Rules

Chapter 3

Raph's P.O.V.

My head is throbbing and feels as if it weighs a ton.

_What happened? Ok ok, think Raph what do you remember? Ugh.. I remember a fire, think what else. A little girl... Ahh __my head!_

I slowly place my hands on my head without opening my eyes. Instead I squint them tighter.

_I remember the little girl lead my brothers and I somewhere. Donnie crying as I hold him. Blackness. Dramatic life. Makes me feel angry at this little girl for a weird reason. What did she do? I am going to find out._

I remove my hands from my head and prop myself up with my elbows. I felt the ground under me, it felt like uneven wood. I heard the sound of chains jingle all the sudden and mumbling. I opened my eyes and gasped.

It was Leo tied to a wooden beam. He had cloth over his mouth and was held to the beam by chains. On the other side of the beam was Donnie with a cloth on his mouth too. At a different beam I saw Mikey tied too. Mikey and Donnie were still unconscious. Leo began to mumble under the cloth more and I sat up.

"What the-" I feel unconscious by something metal hit the side of my head.

Moments later I woke again. My head feels a hundred times worse than before. I groan as I sat up. I still feel the same setting uneven wooden floor I could easily get a splinter from. I gasped keeping my eyes shut. What do we tell Splinter? I don't think this little girl will let us go when the night ends.

I opened my eyes keeping my head down. My shoulders felt heavy so I scooted backwards carefully not to get splinters. If we stay long I don't want to get an infections by splinters, Donnie will go ballistic. I continued to scoot backwards till my shell hit something. I leaned on it and found it with a wooden beam like the ones Leo and the others were. . . tied to! I raise my head quickly and saw my brothers in the same places but Leo was now unconscious.

I felt so weak. I didn't feel this way the first time I woke up. I felt like the ground was pulling me down. I slowly stood up trying to ignore this weird feel. I leaned on the beam standing all the way. My legs wobbled and felt they were going to get out any second. I wanted to see my brothers and get them out. Then I wondered why I wasn't tied like them.

I put the thought at the back of my head for the moment and put my hands on the beam and took one step forward. I felt like I was walking for the first time. It sucks. My brothers were only six feet away yet it also felt think miles away. I took a deep breath and pushed myself from the beam and wobbly walked to my brothers. I fell on my knees in front of Donnie. I put my hands on his shoulder and shook him.

"D-Donnie..Donnie!" I shouted but not so loud to have that demon hear. "Donnie please.", my voice was shaky and weak. I pulled the cloth off his mouth. The feeling of being pulled to the ground came back and my body fell to his feet. I closed my eyes, I felt weak and tired.

_I can't give up yet! I will get my brothers out of this prison! I__-_

"You look like the undead." I heard a whisper and I opened my eyes and saw a pair of red-ish brown eyes stare at me. It was Donnie.

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically and tried to sit up. My arms wobbled and I groaned as I slowly rose.

"Stay down Raph. You're weak but you wouldn't admit it. She drugged you with some demon poison. I am positive that the drug is making her control you. She injected you through her pinky when she hugged you. I saw but at the time being I lost my train of thought and didn't know what it was she injected you with." Donnie said and my arms gave out dropping me with a thud. My body shook by Donnie's feet.

"Slow down. So much to take in at once." it was silent after that and I sighed, "I..I'm sorry.." I whispered and I saw Donnie reacted by opening his mouth a bit in shock. Donnie quickly closed it and his expression changed to confusion.

"For what?" Donnie asked and I had a feeling he would ask. Everyone asks that!

"For not having control over myself. If I never have promised that girl we wouldn't be here." I felt a weird flush in my stomach. I hated it. Is this what it is like to share feelings? I will never do that again.

"W-what did you promise her?" Donnie asked and shifted shaking the chains echoing through out the room. My body stopped shaking but flinched at the sound and closed my eyes.

"To help her until things were set right. She wasn't all crazy when I promised her." I confessed, I sat up slowly and I heard Donnie chains jingle.

"Raph are you okay? Like I said earlier, you don't look to good." Donnie said and I held myself with one arm. With my left hand, that wasn't holding me up, I rubbed my head.

"I am better now. Lets get you guys out of here." I said able to move better. I got to my knees and scooted closer to the chains. I put my hand on the chains and went around the beam to find the end. On the other side there was a lock and around the key hole had a skull engraved on it. I went to grab for one of my sai but found they were gone. "Are you serious! She took my sai!"

"Raph stay quiet. You don't want her to hear." Seconds after that the wooden door flung open. I stood up quickly a bit wobbly and got in fighting strategy. The little girl took a few steps in the room and the door slammed shut with no one even touching it.

She stood in the middle of the room not making eye contact with anyone. She just stared straight ahead at the wall in front of her. Donnie froze trying not to move the chains.

I stood on the other end of Donnie staring at the girl. I lowered my fists and I saw a smile grow on her face, still not moving to look at me.

"I knew you would not hurt me Raphie." Lisa said staying stiff and staring at the wall.

"I am not doing anything because you are showing no reaction!" I shouted and at the corner of my eyes saw Mikey stir.

"Well it is your turn." She then showed no emotion in her face.

"What?" I was confused what she meant.

"Well killing is not exactly fun doing it right away. I decided to add a game to this. It is your turn." Lisa explained and I felt a shiver go down my spine. I took a few steps closer to Donnie trying my best not to fall on my face. I was next to Donnie and I was shaking. Not from fear but from what she drugged me with.

"What happens when the night ends?" I asked and I heard Donnie gasp with a groan to my left. Mikey was waking up.

"End of the game." Lisa then turned to face me and my brothers. Her eyes trailed to Donnie then back to me. I crouched down and pulled the cloth from Mikey's mouth off. I stood back up and crossed my arms over my chest.

"How do my brothers and I win?" I cocked a brow.

"You don't." She hissed and I heard Mikey and Donnie gasp. I huffed and she smiled for a second, "Make your move."

I walked closer to her and she grinned a bit showing sharp teeth making mental note of that. I took a quick glance to my brothers. Leo was still out. Donnie had his attention on Mikey. Miley was staring straight at me shaking his head. I turned to Lisa again.

My eye brows dropped slow and I gazed at her looking to find threats on her. Teeth and nails is the only threat I know. Oh and the fact that she is A FREAKING DEMON!

I then lunged right at her forcing her to the ground. Lisa hissed like a cat under my grip showing her full set of sharp teeth. I squinted my eyes when she hissed because she spat too. I pinned her with my legs on hers. My left arm on her stomach and her right arm. My right arm was trying to pin her left arm. Lisa was trying her best to scratch me.

I quickly released her left arm and punched her in the face trying to knock her out but at the same time she scratched me on the right cheek. My punch was not powerful enough and Lisa suddenly flipped me over and pinned only my arms down. I gasped and froze when her teeth dug into my neck.

My body started to twitch and I had no control over it. The worst part was I looked sick enough from the beginning and now I probably look dead to my brothers. Lisa stood up letting go of me. I saw her wipe blood from her face, my blood. My body still twitched. Like a seizure.

"I am going to wake your other brother. He would like to see this." Lisa said sarcastically. I turned my head to the left and saw her slap Leo on the face and his head bolted up. She pulled off the cloth from Leo's face and walking to the middle of the room staring to my brothers. "Hows about I fill you in _Leonardo_. Well I just killed your brother."

I want to scream on the top of my lungs it is a lie but found I couldn't move my mouth. I could only watch. I heard Mikey cry and a tear escaped my left eye. I wasn't able to tell them. My eyes were forced shut and my body went still. I was still awake but not for long.

"What did you do!?" I heard Leo scream and Mikey's crying got worse. Along with Donnie trying to calm him.

"Mikey, its okay. Calm down." Donnie whispered. Mikey's crying softened but didn't stop.

"My teeth and nails have a special toxic on them. Your brother attacked me so I defended." Lisa said and I heard the wooden planks creek. I feel unconscious after that.

* * *

Mikey's P.O.V.

I don't understand why Donnie wants me to calm down when one of my brothers died before my own eyes. Tears ran down my face and I stared at Raph's body. I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not, my tears are making my vision blurry.

Lisa walked to the wooden door sounding off the wooden planks under her. She opened the door and stood in the doorway. She snapped her fingers and blackness grabbed Raph's body from under the floor and pulled him under out of sight.

"Noo!" Leo and I shouted and Donnie stayed silent. Lisa had her back to us.

"Enjoy your last chat. Next turn goes to Leonardo." She said and snapped her fingers. Suddenly the chains holding us loosened and she slammed the door. Leo quickly ran to the door and opened it. A dark long hallway was shown. Donnie shook his head standing up.

"Don't go in there." Donnie said and I stood from the chains.

"For the first time ever, I don't have anything awesome to say." I admitted. Donnie and Leo gave me a glare. "What? I had to put it out there!"

Donnie grabbed Leo's shoulder and pulled him from the door. Donnie quickly kicked the door shut. Donnie crossed his arms.

"Leo it is a trap. She wouldn't just leave the door unlocked. Plus Raph is alive I saw him breathing, Lisa didn't think we had enough time to study Raph's condition. But I had more than enough." Donnie explains and sat on the wooden floor.

"So I guess we need a plan?" I asked and Leo nodded.

* * *

**I live! One Haunting Halloween Night will continue even though it is not Halloween anymore. Almost Christmas! My group of friend are doing secret Santa thing and I got my present delivered today not from my secret Santa and my secret Santa wants me to guess who it is. At lunch when the whole group was around I shouted "Who is my Secret Santa?!" and some random p****eople I don't know said, "me!"**

**I want to thank,**

**She-Who-Is-Not-To-Be-Psycho**

**Buttergriffin332**

**Nutella Swirl**

**You guys were ****the ones who brought me back honestly. As I typed the whole chapter I knew I couldn't let you guys down. I am back baby! Peace for now. **

**_~LeonardoTheLeader_**

**P.S.~ I am definitely not abandoning this fan fiction now. I can't do that to the guys.**


	4. Hide Fear Within

Chapter 4

Raph P.O.V.

My throat felt as if it were on fire. I hated the feeling. I sat up with some difficulties and studied my surrounds. I was in a dark room on a wooden table against the wall. I leaned on the wall and breathed slowly in and out through my nose. Breathing through my mouth would nearly kill me.

I put a hand on my throat to feel the dry flakey blood. I cringed and the sudden thought of rest split in my brain. Suddenly a hideous laughter echoed in the room. I yawned and leaned on the wall. The laughter ceased then I heard a creak sound of a door opening and raised my left eyelids to see a figure at a door. Strangely I never noticed the door before. I scolded my eye and my head rest on my shoulder.

I than drifted off.

* * *

Leo P.O.V.

Pacing didn't help solving this strange turn of events. I sighed for the twenty-fifth time now and I noticed Mikey shaking on the floor. My leader instincts went away and brotherly love kicked in. I stopped pacing and went eye level with Mikey.

"Hey...everything will be okay right Don?" I asked.

"Actually we have a 38.5684 percent- I mean...e-everything will be perfectly fine." Donnie hesitated. I lifted Mikey's chin and wiped his tears.

"I-I hear R-Raphie..." Mikey whispered and I let go of him and stood. I turned to Donnie.

"Did you hear Raph? I was lost in my thoughts." I admitted.

"No I was busy watching you pace your feet off." Donnie answered.

"What did Raph say?" I asked looking down at Mikey who was shaking his head.

"Screaming..." Mikey corrected.

"Oh.." I said quietly and turned to Donnie. "I think one of us with good memory should go out and look around. Mikey is eliminated."

"I told you it is a trap but I will go to see if it is." Donnie offered and I shrugged.

"You sure? Mikey who is best at comforting you?" I asked and Mikey pointed at Donnie like I expected. "You should stay and comfort him. I am not the best at that. I will be back."

Donnie shrugged and sat next to Mikey. Donnie wrapped an arm around him. I smiled and opened the door. My smiled faded. I wondered how a long hallway fit into the tiny house. I ushered the thought off and stepped out and closed the door behind me. I immediately heard faint giggling.

I then remembered the last thing the demon girl told me. It would be my turn next. I didn't understand what she meant but I figured if I never played my turn I will have nothing to worry about. I walked down the hallway faster than I intended it to be. I walked passed a few closed doors and made to to the end of the hallway. It must have been illusions that made the hallway look long. But in reality it was a normal hallway.

I opened a door at the end of the hallway and saw a stair case. I had second thoughts when I put my foot on the first step. I took a deep breathe and ignored the creepy feeling. I went step after step after step then started thinking about how it is Halloween. This is so uncool.

I made it to the bottom and opened the door. I walked through the door and found a similar hallway. The giggling now sounded like intense laughter. It sounded like at stupid girl. I now sprinted down the hallway till I heard the laughter behind me. I took large steps back and found a door at my left. Right when I opened the door the laughter stopped as if it were from the door.

I saw Raph sitting on a wooden table leaning against a wall. His head resting on his shoulder and he looked asleep. He throat had blood on it and I didn't have time to look over him anymore. I ran to his side and scooped him up, I didn't want to cast him over my shoulder just in case his stomach or chest hurt. I didn't think about how heavy he was or it would feel has if he grew heavier. I walked down the hallway to the stair case. The opened the door with my foot and went up the stairs.

I continued to walk up the stairs but the trip up feels linger than the trip down. The that girl messing with me? I drew frustrated and began to run up the stairs. Spheres of sweat trickled down my temples. I let out a sigh and went back to a walking pace. What is wrong with this little monster girl?

I made it to the door finally. It felt like I went up ten stair cases but in reality it was supposed to be one. I kicked the door with my foot and walked down the hallway. I heard faint giggling behind me and I told myself I will regret looking back. I continued walking ignoring the laughter till it sounded like violent scream.

I stopped walk, bad decision, and turned my head. I saw Lisa at the end of the hallway and she looked angry. Her hands had blood on them and her hair strung down on both sides. Her breathing was heavy and she looked like she could kill shark or bull. My breathing came harsh looking at her.

"You took my Raphie as your turn?! I hate when my toys are taken from me!" Lisa in sweet and mostly terrifying voice. I back up and readjusted Raph in my arms.

"I knew this was too easy." I mumbled to myself. I glanced at the door behind me and I heard Lisa snicker, she must have heard. "Lisa, is that room considered safety?"

"In a way." She answered and honestly I didn't expect an answer. I nodded now having this information. "Aren't you going to run? A demon is stand five feet from you and your doing nothing?"

"I have my chances. I want to see what you will do." I said was some confidence. Lisa suddenly looked scared and looked to her left and right. She glared back at me and growled.

"I hate you." Lisa said and fazed into the ground. I was shocked but did my best not to show it. I shrugged and turned back to the doorway. I walked to it now that I have no worries. I made it to the door and knocked on it with my foot.

"Who is it?" I heard Mikey's voice.

"Hey let me in." I called out and the door was opened by Donnie and Mikey was sitting on the floor next to the door. "I have news."

Mikey gasped when he saw Raph and I walked in the room and set Raph down on the floor.

"Ok I know Lisa weakness." I said and sat next to Raph. It was silent obvious to hear what I have to said. "Ok she can't attack us when we are not scared. I was in the hallway staring at her for a while and she didn't do anything. She asked me if I was going to run."

"It is good to know." Donnie said after a while.

"I didn't show her fear and she freaked out and left." I added.

"Is Raphie okay." Mikey asked behind me and I turned my head to see him.

"Of course he is. He is probably just tried from when Lisa can control him." That was from the brother to the leader in me. Mikey's eyes widened and he then looked away towards the door.

I began to think to myself, _if that was 'my turn' that means it is Mikey or Donnie's turn. Mikey would probably show fear and get myself hurt. Donnie is hard to predict. I hope things go well with this new information._

* * *

**Hi everyone. I am but in the 'let's update stuff' mood. I am trying my best to update all my fan fictions but my mind is mostly on my Ninjago fan fiction. I have huge plans for it. It is all and sorry I didn't proof read this I will eventually.**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	5. Taking Turns

Chapter 5

Leo's P.O.V.

It has been silent since I came back and shared Lisa weakness. I am pretty sure we were thinking of the same thing. When would this night end? I wondered what Master Splinter, April and Casey were up to. I sighed thinking of them made me want to just run around like an idiot. I am going to loss it! I sighed again and leaned on the wall. I then felt the wall shake behind me and my eyes widened. I leaned forward and felt the floor shaking too. The shaking become more violent and I stood up quickly and Mikey ran into my arms.

"What is going on?!" Mikey shouted frightened. I looked up from Mikey and Donnie was walking towards me.

"I think it is that little demon." Donnie looked a bit mad and he crossed his arms. Mikey dug into my arms more as the shaking suddenly stopped. I looked around and Donnie dropped his arms. A loud THUD sound snapped our heads towards the now open door. In the doorway stood none other than the demon herself. She had her arms crossed and was leaning on the door frame.

"You guys are boring me." Lisa snapped and then actually yawned. She stood up straight and her head turned towards Raph who was lying on the floor with his neck covered with dry blood. "I might say, I did an excellent job on him." She smirked and my instincts made me tighten my grip on Mikey.

"What is wrong with you?!" I commented and she laughed.

"Being a demon getting boring at times and I only become physical on Halloween. 26 years ago I was a normal girl and _One Haunting Halloween Night_ crept up on me and I was killed. Every year on Halloween I come back to find my killer. The first few years I failed and the next I learned to except it. I kill for my please. I don't blame my killer honestly. It is fun, a fun game of life." She smiled wickedly as she spat the words out.

"Your crazy." I heard Donnie said and Lisa smirked.

"Hey Don news flashed.." Lisa actually flew up to Donnie's height with dark matter under her holding her up. She inched close to his face and looked eye to eye. "..its your turn."

"Wha..what?" Donnie stuttered and Lisa turned around and now to her normal height. She walked to the door.

"Please make it interesting. I hate being bored." Lisa sighed and walked out with the door slammed behind her.

"Donnie?" I asked and walked to him, "You ok? It isn't as bad as it sounds."

"I...I'm fine. I just need time to think." Donnie said and walked to the wall sliding his shell on the wall. Sitting on the uncomfortable wooden floor board were no fun but better than nothing.

I looked down at Mikey in my arms and loosened my grip. Mikey looked up at me and I could read his emotions. He was scared, anxious, sad and about ready to cry on me. I let go of Mikey and we both walked to Raph. We both sat down next to him. We wondered when he would wake up or if he would wake up.

Mikey sat crossed legged and looking down at the floor boards, he sat next to me. If you were to drag your finger along the wood you could easily get splinters. For my well being, I grabbed Raph's hand and felt his pulse. Thump.. thump.. thump. The beat on my fingers felt normal enough to calm me. I sighed and placed his hand down on the floor. Donnie came walking over and sat on the other side of Raph. I heard a sigh from him and I knew we shared the same thought.

"I have to remember where I head of to and show no fear. When she stared at me a minute ago it was like being stabbed. It can't go unseen. I can deal with the mapping out the place but the show no fear is going to be a problem. Same for Mikey. " Donnie explained and Mikey nodded a bit agreeing with the last part.

"Leo that just helps out with your nick name more. Fearless Leader." Mikey said sitting up straight now.

"It is not about showing no fear it is about letting a different emotion take fear out. I had curiosity to take its place. I was curious to what Lisa wanted to do and she couldn't do anything because of it." I let it sound easy to let go of fear but if I explained the hard way well...I would start chaos.

"Thanks Leo." Donnie said and stood up.

"Your going now?" Mikey said quickly standing and jump over Raph. He looked up at Donnie.

"Well I can't stay here or she will bend the rules." Donnie said then hugged Mikey. At first Mikey didn't hug back as he processed that then hugged Donnie understanding.

"Be back soon." Mikey said and I walked to Donnie. I smiled to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Be bravo and careful." I said and Donnie nodded to me. Mikey walked to my side and Donnie walked to the door. He opened it and stood in the doorway facing us. I couldn't help but look past Donnie and down the hallway. I eyes caught the trace of two white orbs. Like cats eyes in the dark against light. But there was barely light in the room to catch the two eyes I saw. The eyes in a blink of my eyes they were gone and I grew afraid what Donnie will have to go through.

"Leo? I asked a question. Will you be able to come out if I am gone for too long?" Donnie asked and I nodded.

"Yeah yeah.. How long do you think is too long?" I asked and Donnie bit his lip thinking.

"Twenty to thirty minutes." Donnie answered and walked out all the way. "Bye."

I waved and Mikey smiled, but when that door closed I stopped waving and Mikey busted into tears and leaned on me.

"This is terrible.." Mikey said and wiped tears away. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed.

"It will all turn out alright. Trust me." I said and soon Mikey quiet and when I looked down at him, he looked asleep. Mikey was asleep standing and in my arms. I lowered him on to the floor next to Raph and rested Mikey's head on my lap. I sighed again and figured sighing would never help considering that was my fifth time I sighed during this chapter yet nothing changed.

* * *

**Hi peeps! At the end of the chapter I actually counted how many times Leo sighed during the chapter and it was five. LOL Leo, sighed does not help. Today I am recording the Chubby Bunny Challenge and putting it on my YouTube channel. My YouTube name is LeonardoTheLeader as always and in the videos you can see what I look like obviously. Each video I wear a different hat. Sorry if you think this chapter is short. Peace.**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


End file.
